Goodbye Special Agent Dana Scully
by Agent Manchester
Summary: In the heat of the moment Mulder makes a comment he comes to regret


*special thanks must go to Carly who was the original creator of this idea, but allowed me to take over and write the whole thing. Thanks Babe.  
  
  
  
  
  
Goodbye Special Agent Dana Scully  
  
  
  
Dana Scully walked across their clutted basement office and headed for the wooden door. She slowly put her hand on the knob and turned it and with little effort, she pulled the door open. Turning around to face her partner, who was sitting at his desk working, she mumbled, "I'm leaving".  
  
"Okay then, see you tomorrow", he replied without looking up. His work was consuming his attention.  
  
She took a step closer to the hallway and lifted her hand off the doorknob. Slowly she spun around to again face her partner. "Mulder I'm leaving".  
  
"I heard you the first time Scully", he murmured.  
  
She stood in the doorway with her hands on her hips ready to leave. Her face was a mixture of sadness and anger. Her partner wasn't making this easy for her to do. He was supposed to understand, to sympathise and care. She could have spelt the whole situation out to make it clearer, but she knew that mentally she wouldn't be able to face that predicament.  
  
"I won't see you tomorrow!" she blurted.  
  
This got his attention. "What? How'd you get time off work? I've been bugging Skinner for weeks for a little time off, what's your secret?" He just didn't get it. He was too blind by his faith in her.  
  
She didn't know whether to walk over to him to slap him or walk out of the door. Her mind preyed and pleaded with her to take the easy way, to just walk away. But her heart was telling her to stay and tell him the truth. As usual, her heart got the better of her.  
  
"God damn it Mulder! You don't understand! I'm not coming back! Not tomorrow, not ever!" she screamed. Her right foot stamped on the floor, she was becoming frustrated with him. His face showed surprise. It wasn't the reaction she was hoping for.  
  
He stood up from his desk and walked across the room to her.  
  
Her eyes welled with tears, uncontrollable tears.  
  
"No, you're joking", he corrected her.  
  
"I'm dead serious Mulder", she replied looking him in the eyes. A tear fell and landed on her shoe.  
  
He looked down at her like a sad puppy waiting in the pet shop window begging her to buy him. His back slumped and he walked back to his seat and sat down. A minute of silence filled the office.  
  
She took a step back into the room but before she could speak, he jumped up and cried, "Are you insane? You're going to quit the FBI? What about the X- files?"  
  
She walked all the way over to him and sat on the edge of his desk.  
  
He watched her every move.  
  
"Fair go, Mulder please. Give me a chance, this isn't as easy as it looks", she appealed.  
  
He slammed his fist down on the desk; she shook from the vibration. "Fair go? Scully you can't go!" he burst.  
  
"And what's going to stop me from going?"  
  
"The X-files".  
  
"The X-files are your dream Mulder, they always have been. It's time I followed mine".  
  
He shook his head, "the X-files are about us", he answered sternly.  
  
"Get real Mulder, I was an add on- a spy was what you thought I was. I hoped that we meant more to each other than the X-files". She looked him in the eyes again. He was still there- that person she cared for dearly, the Mulder beneath the mask. She was doing this for him. Sure, he may hate her at first, but she was doing this in the best interest of both of them.  
  
"We are Dana".  
  
His use of her first name sent a chill down her spine.  
  
"You can leave the FBI but you can't leave me. You can't leave us". His last few words echoed in her mind. Standing, he reached up and grabbed her shoulders with both of his hands and shook her. What was he trying to do, knock some sense into her? He's the one that needed the boost of common sense, she told herself.  
  
She pealed his hands off of her. "Us? Since when did you and I become us? We've never been us. We've been a team, a partnership but never us. There's nothing going on between us, and as much as I want there to be, there isn't".  
  
He was shocked, totally taken a back. "Nothing between us? For Christ sakes, I love you Dana Scully! I've always loved you. You know it and I know it, don't you think that counts for something?" he asked as he stepped closer to her. He loved her with all his heart, even more. He always had and always would.  
  
How she wished they could work something out, come to an agreement, but they couldn't, not now. All she wanted was a nice clean exit- no feelings or emotions. But she knew that her emotions would end up in this, and it'd be a big mess.  
  
"I love you too Fox, but it would never work out. I have to leave".  
  
He had waited so long to hear those first five sweet words escape from her lips. He loved her and she loved him, it was perfect. It was the truth they had always felt but had never voiced. He so badly wanted to kiss her- to hold her and tell her it would be all right. He moved his body closer to hers; their warmth was amazing. Bringing his hand up to her thigh, he leaned closer to her face and went to kiss her.  
  
His sweet smell overwhelmed her mind, but reluctantly, she gently pushed him away and got off of his desk. Lovers torn before they could become lovers.  
  
"Scully you don't have to leave. We can work something out", he reasoned.  
  
"I can't work this close to you Mulder, it's killing me. You're too good to be true; I've never felt like this before. Temptation is biting at my ankles and I'm almost ready to give in".  
  
He smiled at her warmly and gave her a simple reply. "Then why don't you". How he would love it if she did. Evenings beside the fire, candle light dinners, weekends full of love.  
  
"And lose my job? Mulder, I've thought about this so much lately, its making me crazy. I can't work with you and love you. I can't settle for loving you and not working with you. And I won't allow myself to pull you away from the X-files, that's not fair on you. I feel that my only option is to leave and never come back". Again she looked deeply into his eyes, but the love had gone, anger had overridden them.  
  
He twisted away from her gaze and walked further into the office. "You're serious aren't you?"  
  
"I told you I was", she whispered.  
  
"You're going to leave me here by myself to do this alone. I never thought you'd do that, I never thought you'd hurt me so much. Scully I love you deeply. I cared for you; I would have died for you. I thought you felt that way about me too".  
  
"I do Mulder, you know that".  
  
"The why walk away? Is it because you're too afraid to face the truth? Never, Scully, never in a thousand years would I have guessed that we would end this way, in this place. Maybe my love for you isn't what I thought it was". He couldn't look her in the face, it was too much. Instead he remained facing the back wall. Mixed feelings and words flooded his mind. Silence again had consumed the stuffy room.  
  
Her mind dwelled on the words he had used, the way he used them. How could he not love her anymore? She still loved him, she still cared.  
  
"Don't do this to me Mulder please. Don't turn the guilt on me. We don't have a proper relationship to leave behind, we never started one. We haven't even kissed without denying the reasons behind it. I'm walking away because you won't walk forward".  
  
Mulder spun around instantly. He saw her reaction before it had even happened. Holding back his anger, he steadily asked, "where are you going?"  
  
Scully was surprised by his sudden change of mood. Was he really going to take this and act like a mature adult? She decided to reply before he could change his mind. "Atlanta", she said.  
  
He walked back over to his dear friend. "You've taken the job offering?"  
  
"Yes Mulder, I took it. My plane leaves tomorrow at 9am".  
  
He stopped less than a meter from her tear streaked face. Enough was enough, no more Mr. Niceguy. If she wants to leave, I'm not going to stop her, he told himself. "Goodbye then, I can see that my arguing won't make a difference to you. I thought that I'd be more than a partner to you, but I guess I was wrong. You know where your coat is, have a nice flight". He turned and went to his desk, picked up a file and pretended to read it.  
  
"Is that it? You're just going to let me go?" she asked.  
  
"Sure, I only have one more thing to say", he added as he turned back in her direction and looked her dead in the eyes, "the bitch that you were when you first walked into this office eight years ago wasn't half the bitch as the one who's walking out today. I really hope you die soon Dana Scully, and I hope I read it in the paper", he spat.  
  
She almost fell over. Did he really want her to die? Common sense, she thought, remember your common sense Dana. He's just saying this because he's hurt and he can't handle it any other way. "Thanks Mulder, I hope you have a good life too". With that final comment she grabbed her coat and left the office, the hallway, the elevator, the building and stood outside by the side of the road.  
  
Tears fell from her eyes, it wasn't supposed to end like this. Her vision was blurred, obscuring her sight of the road. As she took a fleeting step off the curb, a car sped around the corner and into the busy street. She had just enough time to hear the driver push the horn before the hard body of the car slammed into her side.  
  
The car stretched to a halt, sending the body of the red headed FBI Agent into the air. Gravity pulled the figure back down to the ground and it hit the road with a blood-curtailing crunch. A crowd gathered as a young man flew out of his driver's seat to check on the lady he had hit. He found a weak pulse. "Call an ambulance!", he screamed.  
  
From the FBI Building ran a tall man in a suit, he had followed Scully out of the building and had seen it all. He cradled Scully's head in his arms, "I'm so sorry Scully, I didn't mean it. I didn't want you to die!", he sobbed.  
  
With her final ounce of strength, she slowly opened her mouth. "Goodbye Mulder, I know you didn't really mean it", she whispered. Her body went limp, and her head rolled to the side.  
  
"No Scully.", he sobbed.  
  
The driver stood watching in horror, "is she.?".  
  
Mulder looked up at him, tears fell from his eyes, "yes", he croaked. The FBI Agent gently pulled down her eyelids. "Goodbye Special Agent Dana Scully", he sobbed, "you really were willing to die for me". Sirens filled his ears as he sat on the road holding the only woman he had ever loved.  
  
The End. 


End file.
